


Family Guy

by asti_martini



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asti_martini/pseuds/asti_martini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Так вышло, что Тетрадь Смерти попала в руки не Лайту, а Сатико, которая начинает записывать туда преступников, но руководствуется более простыми соображениями: чем меньше преступников — тем меньше времени муж на работе пропадает...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Guy

**Сцена первая: Открытие**

Никогда не думал, что мне придется читать лекцию на тему: «Убивать — это плохо» собственной матери.   
Начиналось все вполне невинно, даже радужно. Внезапно по всему миру стали умирать преступники. И все, поголовно, от сердечных приступов. Я активно обсуждал внезапный всплеск справедливости вместе со всеми. Строил версии сам и хихикал над теми, которые выдавали Сихо и Юри.   
_«Кира, посланник ада, который сотрет грешников с лица земли»._  
Честно говоря, меня такое положение дел весьма радовало... Я даже выдавал в школе и на курсах пафосные речи о снижении уровня преступности... За что, разумеется, воздавал благодарность Кире, который «несет людям счастье и упячку» — ведь теперь не так страшно ходить по улицам в одиночку, а у меня отец наконец-то перестал задерживаться на работе допоздна (здесь я, конечно, схитрил, но что делать). Я даже начал думать, что мне стоит найти этого таинственного борца за справедливость и стребовать с него гонорар за рекламу...  
А потом, спустя буквально неделю после начала «таинственных смертей», я пришел домой немного раньше обычного... и я узнал, кто был тем человеком, идеи которого я пропагандировал. Правда, оказалось, что цели-то у него были несколько другие, но это уже не важно... Важно то, что этого человека в роли Киры я хотел видеть меньше всего.  
Моя любимая, домашняя, совершенно безобидная, как я привык думать, мама сидела на кухне с моим ноутбуком и в своей фирменной манере: двумя пальцами, по пять минут выискивая каждый символ, что-то набирала на клавиатуре. Подойдя ближе, я увидел, что она сидела на международном новостном сайте, в разделе криминальной хроники, и записывала имена тех преступников, под фотографиями которых красовалась подпись «разыскивается», в тонкую линованную тетрадь.   
— Привет, Лайт… — не отрываясь от своего занятия, пробормотала мама. — Как прошел день?  
— Мама... Чем ты занимаешься?  
— Сынок, отвечать вопросом на вопрос — некультурно... — все также отстраненно ответила она.  
— Мам! — я никогда так не разговариваю со старшими, но согласитесь, ситуация была весьма... странная.  
— Ну, хорошо, я подам тебе пример и отвечу на твой вопрос. Я убиваю людей. Так как прошел твой день?  
— Познавательно… — вместо нормального ответа у меня получился полузадушенный напуганный писк, что в данной ситуации было неудивительно.   
Мама вздохнула и повернулась ко мне.   
— Лайт. Может, присядешь?  
В этот момент щелкнул замок.  
— Я дома! — раздался звонкий возглас Саю.   
Мама, еще раз вздохнув, опустила крышку ноутбука и указала выглянувшей из прихожей Саю на диван.   
— Садитесь, оба. Надо поговорить.  
***  
Мама расхаживала по комнате и вещала.   
Саю во все глаза смотрела на острозубого клоунообразного божка по имени Рюук.   
Вышеупомянутый Рюук ходил по потолку, подозрительно скалился в нашу сторону и хихикал.   
Я же изучал артефакт, при помощи которого Окаа-сан убивала людей. На самом деле у меня было желание присоединиться к Саю, но я этого не делал по нескольким причинам. Во-первых, пялиться на незнакомцев — невежливо. Во-вторых, черт его знает этого Рюука, может он затаит в душе хамство и убьет кого-нибудь ненароком… за слишком пристальное разглядывание собственной персоны. В-третьих… я, в некотором роде, эстет, а эта гротескная пародия на циркового клоуна под понятия прекрасного, определенно, не подходила.  
Да и не люблю я клоунов, честно говоря. Не могу сказать, что вижу в каждом из них потенциального продолжателя дела Джона Гейси, но неприятные ассоциации все же возникают.  
Я, поморщившись, тряхнул головой, отгоняя неприятные мысли, и понял, что мама закончила разглагольствовать. Она редко пыталась что-либо доказать, отстоять свою точку зрения на что-либо, что не касалось нашего с Саю «воспитания», так что видеть ее такой было весьма непривычно, да и не шло это ей, ни капельки.   
Внезапно — мама решила сменить тактику, чем просто убила весь эффект, который ее речь об «идеальном мире» могла бы произвести на Саю.  
— Вообще-то, все эти утопические разговоры о мире без преступности — просто чушь. На самом деле я только хочу, чтобы ваш отец перестал задерживаться в полицейском участке до глубокой ночи…  
Я с минуту смотрел на Окаа-сан, удивленно хлопая глазами. Затем мы с Саю переглянулись... и гостиную огласил наш дружный истерический хохот.   
А наша милая, домашняя, любимая мама, также получившая среди обывателей прозвище «Кира-сама», смотрела на нас, тепло и так знакомо улыбаясь.

**Сцена вторая: Глупости**

Мои принципы — мое наказание. Где-то в районе печени у меня находится особый орган под названием мораль. Когда она подает голос, мой мозг перестает выдавать адекватные логические цепочки.   
Если я иду по школьному двору и вижу драку, я включаю логику и анализирую ситуацию. Дерутся двое — значит, я беру с собой пару одноклассников и иду играть роль примирителя. Серьезная потасовка — зову преподавателей.  
А вот когда я как-то раз шел мимо парка и увидел, как Саю задирают четверо мальчишек и какая-то девочка хищно-птичьей внешности... Тогда логика успела лишь что-то неразборчиво пискнуть по поводу неравной расстановки сил, пусть даже эти гадские дети и были младше меня на три года. И замолкла, как только я увидел, что один из мальчишек поднимает кулак, чтобы ударить мою сестру. Дальнейшее развитие событий я помню довольно смутно — перед глазами стояла кровавая пелена. Зато я хорошо помню, как мы с Саю потом шли домой. Я тащил ее портфель с оторванной в пылу драки лямкой, а она вытаскивала из растрепавшихся кос подранные, измазанные в земле ленточки. Мне тогда подбили глаз и разбили губу, не говоря уже о многочисленных синяках и ссадинах по всему телу, да и Саю тоже пришлось несладко. Но мы шли рядом — грязные, растрепанные, побитые, в напрочь испорченной форме — и улыбались. Саю — довольно, с гордостью поглядывая на меня: смотрите все, у меня самый лучший брат на свете! Я же скорее ухмылялся — удовлетворенно и немного зло, но зато искренне.  
Не понимаю, почему у меня всплыла именно та сцена. Тогда все было правильно. А реальные глупости я стал творить, когда понял, что у Окаа-сан в качестве спасителя-Киры есть не только почитатели, но и враги...  
***  
Первая глупость случилась, когда мама готовила Рюуку яблочный пирог.   
Божок возмущался, скулил и угрожал: «паскудство — вытворять такое с яблоками», «гори в аду, женщина» и «а я ведь когда-нибудь запишу твое имя в своей Тетради». И все же, если мама возжелала творить и вытворять, никакие уговоры не способны ее остановить — тут может помочь разве что физическое устранение плиты и холодильника из зоны ее видимости.  
Я краем глаза наблюдал за этим безобразием, параллельно просматривая очередной форум, посвященный обсуждению так называемой «идеологии» спасителя-Киры. Идеология, блин. Я почему-то сразу представил Саю в роли «глашатая воли нового Бога». О, да, тогда главная идеология сестренки — изгиб губ Рюуги Хидеки — превратится в абсолютный культ широких масс.  
К слову о Рюуге Хидеки. Один из самых слащавых его клипов оборвался на середине — Саю взвыла — и вместо него вставили обращение одного из представителей Интерпола к народу. Я, конечно, подозревал, что речь пойдет о Кире, но...  
Этот незнакомец мне с первого взгляда не понравился.  
— Я единственный человек, с которым считается полиция всего мира. Меня зовут Линд Л. Тейлор, или просто L.   
Я нахмурился.  
— Мама, ты не знаешь, кто это?  
Окаа-сан пожала плечами и открыла печку — проверить пирог.  
— Серийный убийца, уничтожающий преступников!..  
— Мамочка, кажется, он к тебе обращается, — хихикнула Саю.  
— …На твоей совести череда самых тяжких преступлений в истории, и это не сойдет тебе с рук!  
Глупости начались именно тогда. У меня похолодели руки, в голове стало на удивление пусто...  
— Кира… я догадываюсь о мотиве твоих преступлений. Но сейчас ты творишь зло!  
…и в висках пульсом билась одна-единственная мысль: убить ублюдка!  
Я, абсолютно спокойно, не торопясь, встал из-за стола, поднялся наверх, достал у мамы из комода Тетрадь Смерти и размашисто, от души, вписал туда имя того, кто посмел что-то высказывать моей матери. Затем я так же спокойно положил Тетрадь на место, вернулся в гостиную и вновь открыл страницу с тем же форумом, на котором был до этого.  
Пять. Четыре. Три. Два. Один.   
Прощайте, мистер Тейлор.  
— Лайт, это ты сделал?   
— Да.  
Мама вздохнула.   
— Сынок, это же была явная провокация...  
…и тогда я в первый раз услышал этот отвратительный механический голос:  
— Это… невероятно… я просто проверял свою гипотезу… Кира, ты и в самом деле способен убивать людей на расстоянии…  
Логика включилась снова и я, осознав, что натворил, со стоном спрятал лицо в ладонях.  
— Братик, не надо расстраиваться, — ободряюще шепнула мне на ухо Саю. — Мы с тобой вместе найдем настоящего L. Ты вдаришь ему своим коронным хуком слева, я врежу ему пяткой в челюсть... А потом мы запишем ему самую изуверскую причину смерти, какую только придумаем. Например... пусть его съест стая разъяренных хомячков!  
Иногда я сам не знаю, чего мне хочется больше: задушить дорогую сестренку, или возносить ей хвалы до конца жизни? Потому что она все же заставила меня засмеяться, как ни странно...

**Сцена третья: Совесть**

После убийства Тейлора меня не особенно тревожил тот факт, что я стал убийцей — ведь он был преступником, и его должны были казнить, а значит — я лишь выступил в роли палача.   
Совесть стала подавать голос, когда я решил избавиться от Рея Пенбера.   
О слежке мне сообщил Рюук, когда полетел со мной в супермаркет, за яблоками. Я знал, что пока нас не могут ни в чем уличить. Но возможно потом L установит камеры в домах у всех подозреваемых... что тогда? Я подумал показать этому надменному ублюдку, что не стоит шутить со спасителем-Кирой, отправив на тот свет всех, кого он послал выслеживать нового Бога.  
Маме эта затея не особенно понравилась, она не хотела, чтобы я рисковал. А вот сестренка была в полном восторге — похоже, ей ситуация напоминала раскрученные шпионские блокбастеры, типа фильмов о Джеймсе Бонде.  
В день «Х» я шел в метро, и меня потряхивало от предвкушения, от прожигающего кровь адреналина. Когда в глазах Пенбера потух огонек жизни, на меня накатила мимолетная эйфория — я все сделал правильно. Зато потом, когда я возвращался домой...  
Чем дальше я удалялся от метро, тем сильнее на меня накатывал ужас и чувство вины.   
Они были ни в чем не виноваты. Слежка за нами не была их прихотью — они лишь исполняли приказы L. На моей совести были жизни двенадцати невинных людей...  
Ценой за «игру мускулами» перед готической литерой и механическим голосом стало презрение к себе, ночные кошмары и постоянное самокопание. Я на полном серьезе считал себя самым плохим человеком на свете.   
А потом был этот инцидент с Мисорой Наоми. Я не хотел ее убивать, очень не хотел, только… «Если я не убью ее, маму посадят на электрический стул». Эта мысль меня отрезвила, и даже почти избавила от мук совести.   
После этого я стал относиться к произошедшему гораздо спокойнее. Я ведь поступил правильно… правда?

**Сцена четвертая: Адреналин**

После убийства Мисоры Наоми мы почти ждали того, что у нас в доме установят камеры. И заблаговременно договорились о сигналах и кодовых словах. Первым о камерах узнал я — просто, раньше домой вернулся. Предупредить маму и Саю труда не составило.   
И вот, мы, словно герои какого-нибудь телесериала, перекидываемся отработанными репликами, работаем на камеры.  
Карать преступников в тот период пришлось мне. Мини-LCD в пакете с чипсами, домашнее задание — просто и гениально.   
А еще... мне, черт возьми, начинала нравиться эта игра. 

**Сцена пятая: Взгляд**

Этот взгляд буквально прожигал во мне дыры. Я вообще не люблю, когда на меня смотрят вроде бы без причины — обычно это я буравлю взглядом кого-нибудь и жду, когда «объект» сам смущенно отведет глаза. Странное паукообразное существо, бледное, растрепанное и нескладное. Этот тип пялился на меня на каждом экзамене, словно я был каким-то диковинным животным, а он — натуралистом...  
Что ж, причина пристального разглядывания прекрасного и великолепного меня выяснилась на церемонии поступления.  
Его представили как Рюугу Хидеки. Он тоже набрал высшие баллы по всем предметам и должен был произносить приветственную речь вместе со мной. Он отвратительно сутулился, у него были огромные синяки под глазами, это определенно был гайдзин, он говорил в нос, монотонно, словно программка, а еще... я отчетливо видел на его лице выражение «меня окружают идиоты». И из-за этой последней черты я готов был закрыть глаза на все остальное. Я уже думал, под каким бы предлогом мне завязать с ним знакомство, когда он заговорил со мной сам. И, честное слово, лучше бы он оказался немым!  
— Эй, Ягами-кун! Я слышал, ты сын Ягами Соитиро, одного из шефов полиции. Говорят, ты — такой же борец за справедливость, как и твой отец, что ты тоже хочешь стать детективом, и что с твоей помощью даже было раскрыто несколько дел...  
«Ками-сама, он маньяк, он следил за мной!»  
— А сейчас интересуешься делом Киры...  
«Спокойно, Лайт, спокойно…»  
— Я верю в твое чувство справедливости и твои способности, поэтому, если ты пообещаешь никому не говорить, я сообщу тебе важную информацию по этому делу.  
«Важная информация по делу Киры, значит? Что ж, посмотрим…»  
— Обещаю. Говори.  
— Я — L.  
«Что?..»  
***  
Тогда я подумал, что L хочет через меня подобраться к маме, поэтому и затеял эту игру в «друзей». Другая версия просто не приходила мне в голову, к тому же я сомневался даже в первом варианте — я сделал все, чтобы Окаа-сан нигде не запалилась, так что L действительно мог соблазниться моими дедуктивными способностями.  
Поэтому я не особенно контролировал свои мысли в отношении «однокурсничка», а когда спохватился — было слишком поздно.   
Я уже говорил, что я эстет?  
Сначала был мужской туалет одного ночного клуба с дурной репутацией, где у нас проходил «день первокурсника».   
Когда я попросил «чего-нибудь бодрящего», намекая на «Ред Булл» (я же несовершеннолетний, в конце концов, и мне не должны были продавать алкоголь!), бармен выдал мне какую-то зеленую гадость, и после нее я настолько взбодрился, что целых полчаса втирал L-Рюуге, как раз в том злосчастном мужском туалете, что могу доказать теорему Ферма. Он тихо посмеивался и курил. Изящно, со вкусом. Соблазнительно так. Он и из изготовления самокруток целое представление устроил — очевидно, опыт имел уже немалый. Зеленая гадость плохо воздействовала на мозг, так что я не только не возмущался незаконностью его действий, но и даже поощрял его курить дальше — мне слишком нравилось смотреть, как он выпускает струйки и колечки жгучего дыма.  
Потом был один скучный (по крайней мере, для нас) семинар по криминалистике. Дело было в компьютерном классе, надо было данные правильно по табличкам рассортировать. Пока однокурснички парились с заданием, мы с Рюугой обсуждали одно громкое дело, которое он когда-то вел. Его циничные комментарии относительно свидетелей («Оленей», — поправлял L) настолько выбивались из привычной системы, что мне едва удавалось сдерживаться, чтобы не захохотать в голос. Когда до конца пары осталось пять минут, L все-таки соизволил обратить свое царственное внимание на задание. Он занес руки над клавиатурой...  
На монитор я больше не смотрел — я и так был уверен, что придраться будет не к чему. Я в восхищении наблюдал, как его длинные пальцы порхают по клавишам. Это было похоже на какое-то представление, на диковинный танец — помесь джиги и аргентинского танго.   
— Ягами-кун?  
Тряхнуть головой, прогоняя из головы облака.  
— Просто задумался, Рюуга.  
Апогеем безумия стал теннисный матч.  
Разумеется, меня не могло не тронуть, как небрежно он держит ракетку... И только когда он наклонился, чтобы перешнуровать кроссовки, я, уставившись на его тощую, но отчего-то показавшуюся мне невероятно привлекательной, задницу, подумал, что мне, черт возьми, пора лечиться.  
Я как раз подумывал попроситься в штаб — типа помочь, а на самом деле пошпионить, ага, — когда он выдал это нечто:  
— На самом деле я подозреваю, что ты можешь быть Кирой.  
Что? Это отмазка? Он все-таки хочет подобраться к Окаа-сан через меня?.. Стоп. Если вспомнить психологический портрет Киры из данных с компьютера отца, под него идеально подхожу я...  
Так значит, он подозревает... меня?  
L удивленно вздернул брови — еще бы, наверное, у меня было такое лицо, словно меня чем-то тяжелым по голове огрели.   
— Я — Кира? — с совершенно искренним удивлением в голосе.  
— Да, я тебя подозреваю. Правда, вероятность этого — только один процент.   
Отличная формулировка, L. Ну что ж, теперь мне, по крайней мере, не придется беспокоиться за Окаа-сан...

**Сцена шестая: So this is love…**

— А давай пойдем в кино.  
Фраза буквально сорвалась с языка, мозг включиться не успел.  
L, очевидно, подумал то же самое, потому что встречный вопрос буквально сочился ядом:  
— Зачем?  
— Это весело, — наверное, то, что должно было быть «бодрой» улыбкой, получилось весьма коряво.  
L уже смотрел на меня с откровенным ехидством.  
— Пойдем на какую-нибудь слезливую мелодраму и отстебем весь фильм.  
Малозаметная ухмылка L превратилась из ехидной в воодушевленную.  
— Ягами. Я официально приношу тебе свои извинения. Ты настоящий мужик.  
Я засмеялся — вполне искренне. Знал бы ты, Рюуга, какие мысли бродят в голове «настоящего мужика» на твой счет...  
***  
Я эстет, да. Но не романтик. Так что я могу со спокойной совестью заявить: вот чем мне не нравились все эти девчонки! Обнимашки, поцелуйчики, громкие признания, плюшевые игрушки — фу.  
А это… это было самое лучшее свидание в моей жизни, пусть даже Рюуга не считал нашу прогулку свиданием.   
Мы действительно пошли на мелодраму и стебали весь фильм. А еще — неприлично громко хохотали и кидались попкорном в других зрителей. Потом L решил потрепать нервы охранникам кинотеатра и преуспел в этом, так что нам пришлось в срочном порядке убегать от разъяренных «качков». А потом мы уселись на пирсе с бутылкой Асти Мартини и бутербродами из ближайшей забегаловки. Дули шампанское из горла и смотрели на закат. Ни намека на розовые сопли. И вот так, слушая его очередной циничный пересказ одного из закрытых дел (Рюуга все так же смотрел на закат, а я — на его губы) я подумал, что почти люблю этого парня.   
Мне никогда настолько сильно, до мурашек под кожей, до «вертолетов» в глазах не хотелось наброситься на рядом сидящего человека и целовать, целовать, целовать...  
Но я этого так и не сделал.  
Трус.

**Сцена седьмая: Помеха**

Внезапно появляется этот идиот и путает мне все карты!  
На назначенную вторым Кирой встречу, разумеется, пошел я. А так же со мной полетел подкупленный яблоками Рюук. Яблококзависимый клоун с лесопилкой во рту, судя по всему, мило пообщался с другим шинигами, а затем — благополучно улетел домой, кушать яблочный пирог.   
После чего я направился к школьнице, возле которой он крутился.  
Она безуспешно пыталась высмотреть кого-то в толпе, и не была настроена на знакомства, но мне все же удалось взять у нее телефон.   
Тетрадь Смерти она с собой, очевидно, не взяла.   
***  
«Школьнице», как оказалось, было девятнадцать, и она работала фотомоделью.  
Ее звали Амане Миса.  
Слава моей харизме — мне удалось убедить ее, что я на самом деле действую от лица Киры, а также, что в ее услугах Бог нового мира не нуждается.   
Полученную от нее черную тетрадь я благополучно сжег, несмотря на ворчание истинной хозяйки артефакта.  
Все-таки, этому миру и одной такой тетради хватает за глаза.

**Сцена восьмая: Возвращение**

Я не думал, что все закончится так.   
Спустя две недели после ритуального сожжения Тетради Амане, я пришел домой и в ответ на дежурное: «Как дела божественные?», получил недоуменный взгляд и удивленное: «Ты о чем, сынок?»  
Саю как раз активно жестикулировала у Окаа-сан за спиной, так что я, невинно улыбаясь, увел сестру к себе в комнату.   
— Что случилось?  
— Мама отказалась от Тетради. Послала ее в полицию.   
— Что?!..  
Ну да. Маме надоела эта игра, тем более, что своей цели она так и не достигла: папа стал задерживаться на работе еще больше, чем раньше.   
Рюук, как и было оговорено, стер ей память.   
***  
Тем же вечером, когда я пришел в штаб-квартиру L, мне пришлось изображать шок при виде прекрасно знакомого мне Бога Смерти.   
Мой любимый Шерлок Холмс, казалось, был разочарован таким поворотом событий. Ну да, такой удивительный убийца фактически признал свое поражение, но при этом найти его теперь не представлялось возможным. Я бы на его месте тоже загрустил.  
И, хотя мне очень хотелось дать шанс утопии Киры, я все же предложил самый оптимальный, уже опробованный мною вариант: сжечь Тетрадь.  
Одобрили все, даже L, которому, я знаю, хотелось изучить артефакт получше.  
Все возвращается на круги своя...

**Послесловие**

Я стоял на летном поле, рядом с личным самолетом L. Детектив улыбнулся уголком губ и легко ударил меня кулаком в плечо.  
— Пока, Лайт-кун.  
Я неуверенно кивнул в ответ.   
Кажется, у меня затряслись коленки.   
Просто слегка податься вперед и мазануть губами по выпирающей скуле.  
И покраснеть, вперив взгляд в носки начищенных до блеска ботинок.  
L молчал. Ну да, еще бы... Но вот, я услышал шорох и поднял глаза. Детектив что-то записал на клочке бумаги и протянул мне.   
Несколько цифр.  
— Номер ICQ, — L неуверенно запустил пальцы в свои запутанные черные лохмы. — Пиши, буду рад.  
Он отвернулся и исчез в самолете.   
А по моему лицу расползлась на редкость идиотская улыбка.  
И я вприпрыжку побежал к микроавтобусу, который ждал неподалеку, чтобы доставить меня обратно, в здание аэропорта.  
Твою мать, я самый счастливый человек на свете!

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось на Light-kun Fest, !внезапно победило


End file.
